Association
by mambanoir
Summary: une solution a laquelle Harry n'aurait jamais pensé! HPDM,BZRW
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi !

Voilà une nouvelle histoire avec mes deux couples préférés, de toutes façons je n'écris que sur eux, et il n'y a aucun mais alors aucun rapport avec les livres ou les films !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Chapitre 1

Harry Potter marchait au hasard dans les rues de Londres. Il cherchait un endroit où dormir. Tête baissée, il pensait à sa vie qui devenait de plus en plus sombre.

Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort cinq ans auparavant, il était maigre, semblait épuisé et était vêtu comme un clochard.

-Ce que je suis, pensa t-il avec amertume, un paumé !

Après la guerre il avait voulut oublier toutes ces années difficiles, il s'était mit à voyager, à faire la fête, un peu au début puis tous les soirs, les amants s'étaient multipliés sans jamais comblés ce manque qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps.

Il avait dépensé sans compter dans des soirées où l'alcool coulait à flot. Il avait commencé par quelques verres, juste de quoi être euphorique puis de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que cela devienne un besoin.

Au bout d'un moment l'ivresse ne suffisant plus il était passé à la drogue……..La chute !

Puis quelques mois plus tôt, en France, il avait eut un sursaut de lucidité en se réveillant pour la millième fois auprès d'un inconnu.

Il s'était levé en tanguant pour aller dans la salle de bain, quand il s'était regarder dans le miroir il s'était mit à vomir……….Dégoût de lui-même.

Il s'était rendu dans un centre de désintoxication, la cure avait été longue et difficile, il avait rechuté deux fois mais il avait persévéré, y passant le reste de son argent……….Mais maintenant il était guéri.

Il était sortit du centre il y avait cinq semaines de cela et était de retour à Londres depuis une vingtaine de jours.

Il n'osait pas aller voir Ron ou Hermione, ses anciens amis, il les avait laissé tombé, ne leur donnant plus de nouvelle, il se refusait à aller quémander leur aide.

Il devait remonter la pente, seul et ensuite il irait les voir, dans l'état actuel où il se trouvait, il avait trop honte et se sentait trop mal dans sa peau.

Le problème était comment faire pour s'en sortir ? Il n'avait absolument plus rien. Côté forme physique il n'était pas vraiment au top, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Mentalement……….Même pas la peine d'en parler, il était en dessous de zéro.

Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas de solution.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une main qui saisit son bras, l'arrêtant net.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme qui l'avait stoppé. Il était de forte corpulence, l'air mauvais.

-Vide tes poches, dit-il, agressif.

Sur le coup Harry eu envie de rire.

-Peut-on vider le vide ? Se dit-il.

Mais il vit la lame qui brillait dans les mains de son agresseur et comprit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le frapper avec.

Harry se dit que discuter ne servirait à rien, il expédia de toutes ses forces son genou dans la partie la plus sensible de l'homme, qui se plia en deux en hurlant.

Le brun en profita et partit en courant, il entendit d'autres personnes qui arrivaient.

-Attrapez cet enfoiré ! Entendit-il hurler celui qu'il espérait avoir castré.

-Merde, se dit Harry, il n'était pas seul…………..Ca sent mauvais pour moi !

Il courut aussi vite que possible, tournant et virant dans les rues désertes.

Essoufflé, il s'arrêta et s'accrocha à une grille pour récupérer. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il courait et il était épuisé. Il essaya de respirer calmement, une main sur ses côtes.

Un bruit de course qui se rapprochait lui fit lever les yeux, affolé.

Il regarda autour de lui. Derrière la grille il vit une pelouse qui s'étendait jusqu'à la terrasse d'une maison dont l'une des portes fenêtres était ouverte……..Un abri.

Ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à sauver sa vie, il escalada la grille et sauta dans l'herbe, il traversa en vitesse et entra dans la pièce sombre en tirant la porte vitrée derrière lui, il regarda et vit passer ses poursuivants.

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

-Sauvé !

La lumière s'alluma brusquement.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda sèchement une voix.

Harry se retourna lentement, prêt à expliquer sa présence.

-Potter ?

Il fixa le jeune homme blond qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, près de la porte et qui le regardait, ses yeux gris écarquillés par la surprise.

-Malfoy ?...Harry du s'appuyer dos contre le mur en fermant les yeux, ses jambes flageolaient…………La fatigue, la peur, la honte lui tombaient dessus.

Que ce soit lui, Draco Malfoy, qu'il croise dans l'état où il se trouvait était pire que tout. Il n'allait sûrement pas se priver de le rabaisser encore plus.

Euh………suite, pas suite ? Reviews ? A demain !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Harry ouvrit les yeux, Draco s'était avancé dans la pièce et l'observait attentivement.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir lui dit-il, calmement.

Le brun aurait bien voulut mais il se sentait incapable de faire un pas. Le blond paru s'en rendre compte et s'approcha. Il le prit par la taille et le soutint jusqu'au canapé.

Draco s'assit dans un fauteuil face à lui.

-Pourquoi t'es tu introduis chez moi en pleine nuit ?

-J'ignorais que c'était chez toi répondit-il en fixant le tapis………J'étais poursuivit….

-Par des admirateurs ? Le coupa Draco avec un sourire ironique.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille et leva ses yeux verts, furieux sur le blond.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Tu vois très bien où j'en suis…….Alors les admirateurs….Ca dois te faire plaisir non ?...Vas y qu'est ce que tu attends ! défoules toi….Potter le clochard c'est à mourir de rire non !

Le brun s'était redressé sous l'effet de la colère et Draco le détailla sans rien dire durant un long moment, puis toujours très calme il se leva.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux……Suis moi !

Il se dirigea vers la porte du salon, Harry le suivit des yeux, hésitant, puis il obéit.

Ils montèrent un grand escalier et avancèrent dans un large couloir. Draco ouvrit une porte et ils entrèrent dans une chambre.

Le brun s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et regarda le blond, les sourcils levés, interrogateur.

-Qu'est ce………

-C'est la salle de bain, l'interrompit Draco en ouvrant une autre porte………Une douche te ferait pas de mal.

Il sourit en voyant le froncement de sourcils d'Harry.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, rajouta t-il. Puis il sortit rapidement de la chambre.

Le brun fixa la porte qui venait de se refermait, sans comprendre.

Il regarda autour de lui, c'était vaste et luxueux. Il se décida à bouger et entra dans la salle de bain tout en reniflant ses vêtements.

-Malfoy n'a pas tort se dit-il…….Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

N'ayant pour le moment pas de réponse à sa question, il se déshabilla et entra sous la douche avec plaisir.

Il y resta une demi-heure se frottant avec acharnement, comme pour enlever toutes les traces qu'auraient pu y laisser plusieurs jours passés dans la rue.

Enfin propre, il sortit et enfila un peignoir. De retour dans la chambre il vit Draco assit dans un fauteuil qui l'attendait. Près de lui, sur une table était posé un plateau d'où émanait une odeur très alléchante, surtout quand on a le ventre vide depuis deux jours.

L'estomac d'Harry gargouilla et il rougit, indécis il resta debout, immobile.

-Je suppose que tu as faim, dit Draco qui l'invita d'un geste à venir s'asseoir à la table.

Le brun obéit immédiatement, il avait tellement faim, il s'installa et se mit à manger avec un appétit vorace, sous le regard amusé du blond.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?...pourquoi tu m'aides ? Demanda t-il entre deux bouchées.

-Pour que tu m'épouses !

Harry qui allait enfourner une énième cuillère de nourriture, resta pétrifié, la bouche ouverte.

-T'épouser ?... euh………Malfoy t'as pris un coup sur la tête ? Finit-il par articuler……..Où alors t'as bu, tu sais l'alcool ça fait dire ou faire n'importe quoi, tu peux me croire sur parole j'ai de l'expérience ………Tu devrais prendre une douche…………

-Potter, la ferme !

Ce dernier se tu tout en continuant à le fixer, attendant la suite.

Draco soupira et croisa les jambes en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

-Ecoutes je te proposes une association……..Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans tombé sur des parents qui veulent me caser avec leurs progénitures…..tu vois le genre ?……je reçois des dizaines de propositions de mariage tous les jours….j'en ai assez…..Si tu m'épouses je serais tranquille, je pourrais faire ma vie comme je l'entend sans être pourchassé en permanence…..C'est une proposition des plus sérieuse !

-Si tu le dis !...Mais qu'est ce que j'y gagne, moi ?

-Fini la rue, tu auras un toit sur la tête… de l'argent…..Plus aucuns soucis !

-Oui…….Mais…..Le regard du brun se posa sur le lit.

Draco qui avait suivit son regard, eu une moue ironique.

-C'est une association que je te propose, ce ne sera une union que sur papier……..Chacun de nous pourra voir qui il veut……En toute discrétion bien sûr !

Harry baissa les yeux sur le plat devant lui, il réfléchissait.

-C'est plutôt tentant se dit-il….De toute façon qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre ?...Rien !

Il se demanda quand même pourquoi lui ? Il existait sûrement tout un tas de personnes qui auraient été ravit d'accepter, alors pourquoi le choisir lui ? Oh et puis quelle importance se dit-il.

Il leva ses yeux verts sur Draco qui l'observait.

-Ce serait plutôt comique qu'on finisse marié tous les deux non ?

Il se mit à rire.

-J'imagine la tête qu'ils vont tous faire en apprenant ça !

-Dois-je comprendre que tu acceptes ?

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant.

-Y'a l'option divorce avec dédommagement au cas ou ça tournerait mal ? Demanda le brun.

-Oui ! Répondit simplement Draco.

-Alors c'est d'accord ! répondit Harry.

Vous avez vu comme je les ai mariés vite fait bien fait ? A demain !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

-Bien ! Dit Draco en se levant. On en reparlera demain…Je te laisse dormir.

Sur ces mots il sortit de la chambre.

Harry bailla et se dirigea vers le lit où il se coucha avec volupté, c'était quand même beaucoup plus confortable que les bancs publics.

-Quelle soirée ! Se dit-il en s'endormant.

Le lendemain quand il ouvrit les yeux, tout lui revint en mémoire immédiatement. Il se mit à rire en se roulant dans les draps soyeux.

-Je vais épousé Malfoy…Alors là j'en reviens pas d'avoir accepter ! Pensa t-il. Voilà une solution qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, son destin prenait un tour des plus étrange et cela l'amusait.

Il refit une roulade et s'entortilla dans les draps.

-Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur !

La voix de Draco le fit se redresser. Il le vit avec stupéfaction venir poser un plateau près de lui.

Harry resta bouche bée, les yeux rivés sur lui, Malfoy lui amenait le petit déjeuner au lit, c'était le monde à l'envers et à peine plus croyable que le mariage.

Le blond s'assit et le regarda en faisant une légère grimace..

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est une manie chez toi de rester la bouche ouverte ?...Tu es trop maigre, mange ! Lui dit-il…..Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voit avec un épouvantail au bras !

-Je me disais aussi ! Marmonna le brun qui se mit à dévorer.

Draco l'observa un moment en silence puis reprit :

-Je me suis arrangé, le mariage aura lieu dans une semaine, juste nous et les témoins. On l'annoncera après……Je pense que tu n'as pas envie d'inviter tout le monde pour un grand mariage ?

Harry secoua la tête vigoureusement.

-Surtout pas ! Il préférait l'intimité, il ne voulait voir personne.

-C'est parfait alors ! Draco se leva et reprit :

-Je t'ai amené des vêtements, habille toi….Je t'attend en bas.

Harry descendit une demi-heure plus tard et rejoignit le blond dans le salon où il avait fait irruption la veille, cela lui semblait des siècles.

-Allez viens, on va faire les boutiques, dit Draco en le prenant par le bras.

-Les boutiques ? Répéta t-il.

-Il te faut des vêtements….Tu ne comptes pas utilisé les miens ?

-Non…..Bien sûr…..Mais…

-Mais quoi ? Demanda Draco en le scrutant.

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, comment expliquer que l'idée d'acheter le mettait mal à l'aise, qu'il se sentait toujours comme un clochard sans argent en poche et puis qu'il avait peur de croiser des gens qui le reconnaîtrait, qui allait lui poser des questions.

Le blond sembla comprendre, il le prit par la main et le tira derrière lui.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, je te le promet…….Je suis là ! Lui dit-il, sûr de lui.

Ils rentrèrent à la nuit tombée, Harry était épuisé mais il avait passé une journée magnifique. A son grand étonnement, Draco s'était révélé un compagnon absolument charmant, il avait tenu parole il était toujours là quand il se sentait perdu et qu'il ne savait plus que faire.

Le blond savait se faire obéir, et dans les dizaines de magasins de luxe où il le traîna, ils furent traités comme des princes.

Harry ne lâcha pratiquement pas sa main de la journée, son contact le rassurait et Draco n'avait pas protesté.

Le brun se mit à le regarder autrement et dans les jours qui suivirent il se mit à l'apprécier de plus en plus et à rechercher sa compagnie.

Mais malheureusement il ne le vit que très peu, il semblait très occupé et il lui manqua énormément.

Il passa son temps à dormir et surtout à manger. Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il souriait en apercevant un plateau bien garni posé sur la table et il avait déjà reprit du poids.

-A cette allure va falloir refaire les boutique, se dit-il…Il me gave comme une oie !

Mais il aimait cette façon qu'avait Draco de s'occuper de lui et sans qu'il en prenne vraiment conscience ses sentiments avaient changés.

Son cœur battait plus vite quand il le voyait, il avait envie d'être dans ses bras, de le toucher. Il commença à hanter ses rêves.

Mais Draco ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce changement, son comportement envers lui était poli et agréable mais rien de plus.

Allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, Harry pensait à tout ça, il était ici depuis une semaine et allait beaucoup mieux, le blond avait mis une grosse somme d'argent à sa disposition lui disant de s'acheter ce qu'il voulait, mais le brun se contentait de peu, avoir un lit où dormir et de quoi manger tous les jours lui suffisait et il ne ressentait pas le besoin de quoi que ce soit de plus.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont il avait vraiment envie.

Draco lui-même.

-Je suis tombé amoureux de l'homme que je vais épousé demain ! Soupira t-il.

J'espere que ça vous a plut? A demain!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Enfin le grand jour arriva, ce fut très simple et la cérémonie fut brève. Harry ne connaissait pas les deux témoins qui étaient des amis de Draco mais l'un des deux lui déplut immédiatement. Il s'appelait Justin, ses cheveux étaient châtains et ses yeux presque aussi verts que les siens, il ne quittait pas le blond du regard ce qui énervait Harry.

L'autre s'appelait Rudy et était beaucoup plus sympathique.

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre, au grand déplaisir d'Harry qui aurait préféré être seul avec Draco.

En entrant dans le salon il vit avec surprise Blaise Zabini assit sur le canapé du salon et qui se leva pour prendre le blond dans ses bras en riant, puis il se tourna vers lui.

-Potter ! Ou dois-je dire Malfoy ?... C'est marrant mais je trouve que ça te va très bien.

-C'est comme tu veux, répondit le brun qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en jetant un regard sur Justin qui le fixait d'un regard noir.

Zabini salua les deux témoins qu'il semblait bien connaître et ils se mirent à discuter tous les quatre.

Harry resta un long moment à les écouter tout en jetant des coups d'œil assassins à Justin qui l'ignorait superbement et qui lui déplaisait de plus en plus, il s'était assit près de Draco sur le canapé et posait sans cesse la main sur son bras pour lui parler.

Le brun finit par se sentir de trop et monta se coucher discrètement.

Deux heures plus tard il ne dormait toujours pas. Il se sentait énervé et faisait tourner sans arrêt son alliance autour de son doigt.

Il se leva et sortit dans le couloir en se demandant si ils étaient tous partit.

Il vit que la porte de la chambre de Draco était entr'ouverte, il y avait de la lumière. Il s'approcha doucement.

Dans l'entrebâillement il aperçut Justin debout près du lit qui écartait les draps, le jeune homme se déshabilla et s'y glissa.

Harry recula et se mordit la lèvre, son cœur faisait des bonds furieux, il n'avait qu'une envie, entrer dans la pièce et jeter l'intrus par la fenêtre, il serra les poings.

-Je n'ai pas le droit, se dit-il……Draco lui avait dit qu'ils pourraient rencontrer qui ils voulaient…….Ce n'était qu'une association……Pas une union.

Il descendit lentement les escaliers et entra dans le salon qu'il traversa. La porte fenêtre était ouverte, il sortit et fit quelques pas sur la pelouse.

-Tu ne dors pas Potter-Malfoy ?

Harry se tourna et vit Blaise assit dans l'herbe qui le regardait, il s'approcha de lui.

-Harry serait plus simple, tu ne crois pas ?

Zabini sourit :

-Pour un jeune marié tu n'as pas l'air très heureux.

-C'est juste une association……..Je suppose que tu es au courant, dit le brun en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Non, Draco ne m'a rien dit…… Vous avez signés un contrat stipulant certaines clauses ?

-Euh…….Non……..Non, répondit Harry, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Alors vous avez fait un mariage tout à fait normal…..Pas une association, expliqua Blaise en s'allongeant sur l'herbe.

-Peut être, mais ça change pas grand-chose ! Dit le brun dans un soupir, c'est une clause orale…….Chacun voit qui il veut et il ne se passe rien entre nous.

-Tu es amoureux, pas vrai ?

-Ca se voit tant que ça ? Dit Harry en détournant les yeux.

-Avec la tête que tu fait et les regards meurtriers que tu jetais à Justin………C'est flagrant !

-Tu ne diras rien à Draco……….S'il te plaît ! Harry le fixait, les yeux suppliants et Blaise sourit.

-Non je ne dirais rien !...Sais tu ce qu'est devenu Ronald Weasley ?

Harry le regarda attentivement, Blaise avait eu l'air hésitant en posant sa question, gardant les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé.

-Non ! Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus de nouvelle…….Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien dit Blaise en se redressant……. Bon ! Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dormir………Draco m'a offert l'hospitalité.

-Y a pas qu'a toi ! Grinça Harry à mi-voix en le suivant.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et juste avant d'entrer dans sa chambre le brun jeta un regard sur la porte de Draco, elle était fermée et aucune lumière ne filtrait dessous.

Il imagina avec désespoir les deux amants endormis et enlacés.

Il soupira et regagna son lit, seul.

Le lendemain en ouvrant les yeux il ne vit pas le plateau sur la table, cela l'attrista, puis il se rendit compte qu'il était très tôt, tout le monde devait dormir.

Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine. Il y trouva la vieille qui s'occupait des repas, Draco l'avait en quelque sorte rachetée avec la maison, elle avait absolument voulut rester dans sa cuisine et lui n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient.

Harry se dit qu'elle finirait par mourir là devant sa cuisinière, elle avait l'air tellement âgée ! Dumbledore version féminine, il sourit au souvenir du vieux directeur.

Il la salua poliment et eu droit à un grand sourire édenté, il prit le plateau qu'elle lui prépara et alla s'installer au salon.

voilà! manque plus que Ron! a demain!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Harry but une tasse de café mais ne mangea rien, pour une fois il n'avait pas faim.

Il resta assit à rêvasser jusqu'à l'arrivée de Blaise qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il lui sourit, étrangement il se sentait bien avec lui, une certaine complicité s'était établie rapidement entre eux.

-Café ? Lui proposa t-il.

-Oui, merci dit Blaise en s'asseyant près de lui……….Aujourd'hui tout le monde sera mit au courant de votre mariage.

-Je sais………Harry baissa les yeux sur sa tasse……….Ca me fait peur………Je ne suis pas prêt.

Blaise posa une main sur son bras et le brun leva les yeux vers lui, angoissé, un peu perdu.

-N'oublies pas qui tu es, Potter ! Quoi que tu ais fait garde la tête haute………..tout le monde a droit à l'erreur………Même toi !

Harry le regarda étonné, il avait besoin d'amitié, de confiance et c'est dans les yeux d'un ex Serpentard qu'il trouvait tout ça, décidément le destin était surprenant !

Il sourit et posa son front contre l'épaule de Blaise qui ne bougea pas, comme pour y puiser du réconfort quelques secondes.

-Merci ! Dit-il.

-De rien………Harry ! Répondit Blaise en souriant.

Draco entra au même moment dans la pièce et les regarda un instant, sourcils froncés, le brun se redressa et son coeur se mit à battre plus vite et en même temps la tristesse l'envahit, il aurait tellement voulut pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais même si ils étaient mariés il ne lui appartenait pas….Ils étaient associés….. Il commençait à détester ce mot.

Le blond se servit une tasse de café et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

-Justin ne descend pas ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Harry, les yeux fixés sur sa tasse.

-Il est rentré chez lui ce matin très tôt, répondit Draco………Pourquoi cette question ?

-Simple curiosité, dit Blaise devançant le brun.

-Sa présence te déplait ? Demanda le blond en regardant Harry.

-Non…….Non , fit le brun en baissant la tête……..C'est ton droit, tu es libre…..C'était entendu comme ça !

-Bien ! Dit Draco en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Je serais absent presque toute la journée……….Du travail.

-Attend je t'accompagne, dit Blaise.

Harry se retrouva tristement seul en se demandant si le travail de Draco ne s'appelait pas Justin. Il passa la journée à tourner en rond, ne sachant que faire.

En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il se trouvait dehors, Draco et Blaise revinrent.

-Il y a une soirée en notre honneur au ministère, tout le monde veut te voir, lui dit le blond …..On a deux heure avant d'y aller !

Il s'approcha d'Harry, assit sur l'escalier de la terrasse.

-Ca ira ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit-il avec une assurance qu'il ne ressentait pas, mais il ne voulait pas que Draco le prenne pour un faible.

Le blond lui sourit légèrement et entra dans la maison.

-Ca va aller, dit Blaise en lui posant une main sur l'épaule……..On sera là !

Harry lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et monta dans sa chambre en soupirant, il s'assit sur son lit la tête basse, il n'avait aucune envie de revoir tous ces gens, c'était le passé, il ne se sentait plus à sa place dans leur monde.

-Existe-t-il un endroit où je me sentirais vraiment bien ?...Oui se dit-il, il y avait bien un endroit où il serait même plus que bien………Mais malheureusement il ne pouvait pas s'y réfugier.

Il se sentait seul et si différent. Il n'était plus cet adolescent qui avait combattu sans presque savoir pourquoi, il avait mûrit, menés d'autres combats, pas les mêmes, certes, mais tout aussi difficiles.

Son mal de vivre revenait en force, ce vide qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps lui rongeait le cœur, lui sapant le moral.

Il se prépara lentement, sans enthousiasme et deux heures plus tard il se retrouvait dans une grande salle illuminée de milles feux, ici la magie avait tous ses droits.

Ils eurent droit à un discours interminable, des accolades à gogo, des questions sans fin et il avait mal aux mâchoires à force de sourire, heureusement Draco et Blaise se tenaient sans cesse à ses côtés et parlaient pour lui.

Mais à un moment ils furent séparés par un groupe d'homme qui emmenèrent les deux ex Serpentard et Harry se réfugia dans un coin à l'écart d'où il observa tout ce qu'il se passait, il aperçut avec un pincement au coeur Draco et Justin qui s'étaient isolés et parlaient ensemble, très près l'un de l'autre.

-Ainsi c'est un sorcier, se dit-il sans vraiment s'étonner.

Il ne voyait le blond que de dos, mais le regard amoureux que levait le châtain sur lui fut une véritable torture pour Harry surtout en imaginant la même flamme dans les yeux gris.

Il détourna les yeux et baissa la tête…..Il n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour.

-Pas qu'en amour d'ailleurs se dit-il…. J'ai jamais eu de chance tout court…..Pourquoi ça changerait ?

Il avait mal mais il avait l'habitude de la douleur………Une vieille connaissance !

-Harry ? Fit une voix bien connue.

C'est qui? A demain!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

-Salut Harry !

Il se tourna et se retrouva face à Hermione qui le regardait en souriant, le visage rayonnant de joie.

-Mione ! S'écria t-il en riant et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle et Ron étaient les deux seules personnes qu'il avait souhaité revoir.

-Où était tu donc caché durant tout ce temps ! Lâcheur ! J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi !

-C'est une longue histoire………Je te raconterais mais pas maintenant.

Hermione le regarda longuement en se disant qu'il avait beaucoup changé et puis sa réapparition et ce mariage soudain avec Malfoy étaient tellement surprenants. Elle mourrait de curiosité mais préféra ne rien dire en voyant qu'Harry avait perdu son sourire.

Ils se mirent à parler de Ron. Hermione lui dit qu'elle avait reçu des nouvelles il y avait juste quelques jours, après des mois de silence.

-Il a quitté Londres ?...Pourquoi ? S'étonna-il.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, il est partit d'un coup, sans rien dire à personne……….Et tu sais quoi ?...Il a ouvert un restaurant sur la côte.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Quoi de mieux pour le rouquin que la restauration ? Cela lui allait comme un gant, il était dans son élément. Ils plaisantèrent sur le sujet un moment puis Hermione le laissa en voyant Draco venir vers eux.

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent quand il vit Justin qui l'accompagnait, apparemment le jeune homme avait décidé de lui coller aux basques. Les deux regards verts se croisèrent, inamicaux.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de le rejoindre, le brun se détourna et sortit rapidement, ignorant l'appel du blond.

Il croisa Blaise qui le cherchait, juste devant la porte et rentrèrent tous les deux ensembles.

Ils s'assirent un moment sur la pelouse.

-Ca fait longtemps que Draco et Justin……….

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens et baissa la tête, il replia les jambes et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Il n'était plus sûr d'avoir envie de savoir.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Blaise qui avait saisit. Il hésita et reprit :

- J'étais absent depuis trois mois……..Je ne suis revenu à Londres que le jour de votre mariage……….tout ce que je sais c'est que ça fait plus d'un an que Justin lui tourne autour………. Mais tu sais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils soient ensemble, Draco ne m'a rien dit. Alors il n'y a peut être rien entre eux.

Harry comprit qu'il voulait le rassurer, il lui sourit et se mit à arracher de l'herbe pensivement, lui il avait vu Justin dans le lit du blond alors il n'avait guère de doute sur leur relation.

Une question lui vint à l'esprit.

-Pourquoi Draco n'avait-il pas épousé Justin au lieu de lui ?

Il n'osa pas la poser et se remit debout en secouant l'herbe accrochée à ses vêtements.

-Demain j'irais voir Ron !

Blaise se leva prestement et le fixa.

-Tu sais où il est ? Demanda t-il les yeux brillants.

Harry le regarda avec curiosité, amusé par l'effet que le nom de Ron avait sur lui.

-Oui………Tu veux m'accompagner ? C'est sur la côte.

Blaise fit signe que oui avec un grand sourire et ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Comme il était tard ils montèrent se coucher, Draco n'était pas rentré.

Au matin Harry descendit et comme la veille il déjeuna dans le salon après être allé cherché un plateau dans la cuisine.

Il vit entrer le blond qui vint vers lui d'une démarche pas très assurée. Il le regarda avec surprise, ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir eu une nuit très arrosée et était débraillé, ses cheveux était en bataille, chose rare chez le blond qui était toujours impeccable.

Ils se fixèrent.

-Où était tu ?

-Comment ça où j'étais !……..Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, non ? Rétorqua Harry sidéré.

-C'est pas croyable ça, se dit-il, c'est lui qui passe la nuit dehors et c'est moi qui doit lui rendre des comptes, c'est bien de lui, ça !

-Potter t'étais où ? Répéta Draco d'une voix grondante, il ne semblait pas avoir évacuer tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgiter.

-Tu me gonfles à la fin !…..Où voulait tu que je sois ! S'énerva Harry……..Ici bien sûr ! Ce qui n'est pas ton cas !

-Tu m'as ignoré et tu es partit…..avec Blaise sûrement !…………Je t'ai cherché partout ! Dit le blond sans paraître entendre ce que disait le brun et en se rapprochant, se plaçant debout devant lui. Ses yeux était rouges de fatigue, il n'avait pas du dormir.

-Trop occupé à autre chose, se dit le brun, jaloux.

-Oui c'est ça ! Tu pensais me trouver au fond d'une bouteille et bien entendu Justin t'as aidé à cherché, je suppose qu'à deux les recherches ont été plus…..comment dire ?...intéressantes ?...Actives ? Ironisa Harry qui du lever la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux………Il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit de venir voir ici tout simplement ?

Sans savoir comment le brun se retrouva brutalement allongé sur le canapé, le poids du corps de Draco sur le sien, le bloquant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Dit-il en tentant de se redresser…..Lâche-moi !

Ron arrive demain! bisous à vous!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

-On est marié, Dit Draco…….Tu m'appartiens Potter !

-Non ! Je ne suis pas ta chose ! répondit Harry en plissant le nez, L'haleine du blond empestait le whisky, odeur qu'il avait du mal à supporter maintenant……..Tu es soûl !...Lâche moi !

Il essaya de le repousser mais Draco l'embrassa violemment. Harry l'agrippa par les cheveux et répondit au baiser avec passion, le blond passa les mains sous son pull fin et se mit à le caresser, il gémit et en fit autant en descendant ses mains sur les fesses musclées, jusqu'à ce que l'image de Justin et Draco dans un lit s'impose à son esprit.

Il se débattit et réussit à se dégager de son étreinte.

Une fois debout, il regarda le blond qui s'était laissé retombé sur le canapé. Les yeux verts d'Harry étincelaient de colère.

Il avait osé l'embrasser alors qu'il avait passé la nuit dans les bras d'un autre, ça le mettait hors de lui et lui faisait mal.

-Ne me touche plus ! Dit-il d'une voix sourde. Mais Draco ne l'entendit pas, il s'était endormit d'un coup.

Il sortit de la pièce rapidement et croisa Blaise dans le hall, ce dernier avait tout entendu mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Je suis prêt……On peut y aller si tu veux, dit-il simplement au brun.

Harry opina et ils sortirent.

Quelques heures plus tard ils étaient dans un petit village de la côte anglaise et approchaient du restaurant de Ron qui se trouvait à l'extérieur, en bord de plage.

Un panneau sur la porte leur apprit qu'il était fermé pour quelques jours. Ils firent le tour et tapèrent à la porte de la petite maison, juste derrière.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ron apparut, torse nu, vêtu d'un simple bas de jogging, ses yeux bleus s'arrondirent.

-Harry ! S'écria t-il en lui sautant dessus…..C'est toi………Enfin te voilà !

Les deux amis restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment, heureux de se retrouver.

Le rouquin finit par s'écarter et son regard se fixa sur Blaise qui attendait patiemment avec un léger sourire.

Ron le salua d'un signe de tête. Les yeux sombres qui l'observaient avec intensité lui faisaient battre le cœur comme un tambour, il avait quitté Londres pour ne plus avoir à le croisé avec à son bras toujours de nouvelles conquêtes alors que lui rêvait d'être à leurs places et surtout d'y rester.

Et aujourd'hui il était là, face à lui, c'était bon et douloureux à la fois, il aurait pu rester là des heures à le regarder.

-Ca fait du bien de te revoir, dit Harry le ramenant sur terre. Ron se secoua et se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Il les fit rentrer dans une grande pièce, chaleureuse et agréable, meublée avec goût. Ils s'assirent dans le coin salon.

Au début la conversation eut un peu de mal à s'engager, ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire qu'ils ne savaient par où commencer. Puis petit à petit tout s'anima et ils eurent l'impression d'être revenus quelques années en arrière.

Blaise ne fut pas exclut de leur échange et participa à la conversation.

Ron ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en apprenant le mariage d'Harry et Draco et se mit à rire.

-Non. ..tu plaisantes là ?………Malfoy et toi……..Mariés !...Ca c'est trop !...j'arrive pas à y croire !... C'est pas une blague ?

-Non, non, c'est vrai, répondit le brun qui souriait.

Le rouquin finit par se calmer, les larmes aux yeux.

-Vous êtes venus pour la journée ou vous restez quelques jours ?

Blaise et Harry se regardèrent, ils étaient partit vite et n'avait rien prévu de particulier.

-Tu peux nous héberger ? Demanda Harry qui n'avait pas envie de rentrer à Londres.

-Ainsi Draco aura toute la liberté qu'il veut et moi je ne le verrais pas avec Justin, pensa t-il.

-J'ai deux chambres répondit Ron……..Tu peux dormir avec moi……..Tu prendras l'autre, rajouta t-il en se tournant vers Blaise qui opina.

Le soir venu, il leur prépara un très bon repas qui fut apprécié.

-Ron………t'es un vrai chef ! dit le brun.

-Chest vrai ! Fit Blaise la bouche pleine.

Ron rougit sous les compliments et leur proposa de faire une promenade sur la plage toute proche.

Ils sortirent, l'air était doux, la nuit claire et le bruit des vagues apaisant.

Harry observait en souriant les regards que ne cessaient de s'envoyer Blaise et Ron à tour de rôle quand ils pensaient que l'autre ne le regardait pas. Cela l'amusait et en même temps l'attristait, ça lui ramenait l'image de Draco à l'esprit……..Draco qui devait certainement être en compagnie de Justin.

Il soupira, il ne pouvait rien y faire, il savait dés le début que ce n'était qu'un mariage sur papier et il avait été d'accord. Il ignorait juste à ce moment-là qu'il allait tombé amoureux.

Il s'éloigna lentement le long de la plage, laissant seuls les deux autres qui s'étaient assit.

-Pourquoi tu as choisis cet endroit ?...Tu es heureux ici ? Demanda Blaise, rompant le silence qui c'était installé.

-Autant que possible…Oui ! Répondit le rouquin

-Mais je serais encore plus heureux si tu y vivais avec moi ! Pensa t-il.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu ouvrir ton restaurant à Londres ?

-Non……..Je voulais m'éloigner.

-De quoi……. ou de qui ? Demanda Blaise, intrigué.

Ron le fixa un instant, détaillant les traits fins qu'il n'était pas parvenu à oublier, il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, il tourna son regard vers la mer pour échapper à la tentation.

-D'une personne que j'aimais…………Mais qui ne s'est jamais aperçut que j'existais, dit-il doucement.

A demain!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

-C'est qui cet imbécile ! S'exclama Blaise dont le cœur se serra à l'idée que le rouquin soit amoureux d'un autre.

-On rentre ? les interrompit Harry qui était revenu.

-Si tu veux, dit Ron en se levant, sans répondre à la question de Blaise qui ne cessa plus d'y penser, cherchant à deviner qui cela pouvait bien être.

Le lendemain matin ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant un solide petit déjeuner et Ron leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

-Moi je vais me baigner ! Dit Harry en se levant……..Je t'emprunte une serviette, dit-il en sortant, il avait décidé de les laisser seul autant que possible.

Le rouquin se tourna vers Blaise qui n'avait pas l'air en forme et qui n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot.

-Tu n'y vas pas ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Et toi ? Fit Blaise sans le regarder.

-J'ai quelques courses à faire au village d'abord…..Mais après j'irais.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Si tu veux ! Répondit Ron, ravit qu'il veuille rester avec lui…..On y va ?

Ils sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent côte à côte vers le centre du village.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit qui était la personne que tu fuyais ! Dit subitement Blaise alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle déserte.

Ron s'arrêta.

-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

Blaise qui avait avancé de quelques pas se retourna et revint vers lui.

-Parce que ça m'intéresse !...Tu l'aimes encore ?

Le rouquin le fixa, s'approcha tout près de lui et dit doucement :

-Oui, et je sais que je l'aimerais toujours.

Il leva lentement une main qu'il posa sur la nuque de Blaise, il rapprocha son visage du sien un peu hésitant, s'attendant à être repousser. Il posa ses lèvres sur la bouche à la courbe si tentante, demandant timidement le passage du bout de la langue.

Et à son grand étonnement Blaise répondit à son baiser et l'enlaça.

Un groupe de personne qui arrivait les fit se séparer. Ils se regardèrent un peu gênés, ne sachant quoi dire.

Brusquement Blaise fit demi-tour et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées vers la plage laissant Ron seul, immobile au milieu de la ruelle, qui le suivit des yeux sans comprendre sa réaction.

Il se remit en marche lentement, en soupirant.

Une heure plus tard il rejoignit Harry qui se faisait doré au soleil, allongé sur le sable, tandis que Blaise nageait.

Il se déshabilla près du brun qui lui sourit et entra dans l'eau. Il se mit à nager vigoureusement vers Blaise.

-Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? Lui demanda t-il quand il fut près de lui………Ca t'as déplut ?

-Je n'aime pas jouer les seconds rôles !

-Je comprend pas……..Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda Ron……Attends, ne pars pas ! S'écria t-il.

Mais Blaise ne répondit pas et nagea rapidement vers la rive, il alla s'allonger près d'Harry qui les avaient observé et qui lui demanda :

-Je me trompe ou il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux ?

-Tu te trompes !

Le brun sourit en voyant l'air boudeur de Blaise qui détourna les yeux, c'était plus qu'évident que lui et Ron était attiré l'un par l'autre mais il préféra ne pas insister et se tu.

-Vous vous amusez bien ? Fit une voix sèche.

Harry qui était à plat ventre leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître devant lui et s'assit d'un bond, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

-Draco ?...Comment as-tu su qu'on était là ?

-C'est moi qui lui ai laissé un mot dans la chambre, dit Blaise…….J'aurais pas dû ? Tu m'en veux ?

Harry lui sourit en faisant signe que non d'un mouvement de tête.

Ron qui sortait de l'eau, s'approcha d'eux.

-Tiens ! Malfoy…..Ca faisait longtemps !...Au fait, félicitations pour votre….surprenant mariage.

-Merci, répondit le blond avec un bref mouvement de tête………Tu pourrais me prévenir quand tu t'en vas !...Tu comptais rentrer quand ? Reprit-il en regardant Harry, ses yeux gris avaient la couleur de l'orage.

-Pourquoi, je te manque ? Tu as pourtant de quoi t'occuper là bas, non ? Demanda le brun, ravit quand même qu'il soit venu le rejoindre même si il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas rester avec Justin.

-Je t'ai posé une question, alors réponds ! Tu comptes rentrer quand ? S'énerva Draco dont la patience n'était pas la qualité première. Il était de mauvaise humeur et avait eu peur en voyant qu'Harry n'était plus là et que Blaise avait disparut avec lui.

Le brun le fixa prêt à se mettre en colère puis y renonça et soupira :

-Je n'en sais rien, en partant on a rien décidé de précis………Dans deux ou trois jours……..Peut être….. De toute façons je n'ai rien à faire à Londres et je suis bien ici !

Le blond le dévisagea un long moment sans rien dire puis s'assit près de lui.

-Dans ce cas, je reste aussi ! Dit-il en jetant un regard noir vers Blaise.

Ce dernier se demanda avec étonnement pourquoi son ami le regardait de cette manière, il avait l'impression que pour une raison inconnue Draco lui en voulait, pourtant sans le message qu'il lui avait laissé il aurait pu chercher Harry pendant longtemps !

Il sourit en pensant que le blond n'avait pas traîné pour venir.

-Finalement, se dit-il, le brun semblait être plus important à ses yeux que Justin !

Quelqu'un connaît-il cette fic ? Histoire :

Harry a tué Voldy après avoir cru Severus mort (c'est son grand amour) il revient à Poudlard et découvre qu'il n'est pas mort et qu'il croit qu'il l'a abandonné. Happy end !

Merci d'avance pour votre aide et à demain !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Ron qui avait entendu se demanda comment il allait faire pour les chambres. Harry ne lui avait pas dit que son mariage n'en était pas vraiment un, donc pour le rouquin il était évident qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit. Il ne restait plus qu'une chambre pour Blaise et lui.

Il se dit qu'il partagerait volontiers la sienne avec lui mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui proposer comme ça.

-Je dormirais sur le canapé, se dit-il.

-Je vais aller préparer un pique-nique, ça vous tente ? Reprit-il.

Tout le monde fut d'accord et il s'éloigna vers la maison, suivit du regard par Blaise.

Harry observait Draco à la dérobée, se demandant toujours pourquoi il était venu les rejoindre. Puis une inquiétude s'empara de lui.

-Tu es venu tout seul ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Fit le blond en haussant les épaules.

Harry respira, soulagé, Justin n'était pas dans les parages.

Ron revint, les bras chargés et tous se mirent à manger.

Ils passèrent la journée sur la plage ne revenant dans la maison qu'à la nuit tombée.

Au moment d'aller dormir Ron dit à Blaise :

-Je te laisse ma chambre……..Vous deux, vous prenez l'autre, dit-il à Draco et Harry qui rougit en détournant les yeux. Ce qui intrigua le rouquin.

-Pourquoi son ami rougissait-il à l'idée de dormir avec celui qui était quand même son mari ?

-Et toi tu dors où ? Demanda Blaise.

-Sur le canapé !

-Non, c'est moi qui dormirais sur le sofa, garde ta chambre, dit Blaise.

-Pas de discussion……On fait comme je dis ou vous dormez sur la plage avec les crabes ! Fit Ron fermement…….Allez au lit !

Plus personne ne protesta et ils montèrent à l'étage.

Dans la chambre Harry qui évitait le regard amusé de Draco, prit le pyjama que Ron lui avait prêté et fila se laver et se changer dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait entre les deux chambres.

Quand il revint le blond s'y rendit à son tour pour prendre une douche.

Le brun se glissa rapidement entre les draps et se coucha en chien de fusil, tout au bord du lit. Il entendit Draco qui revenait et ferma les yeux espérant s'endormir vite.

Le blond se coucha en riant doucement sans éteindre la petite lampe de chevet.

-Au moindre mouvement tu vas te retrouver par terre !...Je te fais si peur que ça ? Demanda t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Pas du tout ! Répondit Harry qui resta immobile, serrant le drap entre ses doigts, rien que sa voix le mettait en fusion.

Il le sentit bouger et Draco vint se coller contre son dos, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

-Tu as peur de quoi alors ? Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille déclenchant des vagues de frissons dans tout son corps.

Il ne répondit pas et avala difficilement sa salive, il venait de se rendre compte que le blond ne portait rien sur lui et il pouvait sentir contre le bas de ses reins qu'il le désirait.

-Regardes-moi ! Souffla Draco en posant une main caressante sur sa hanche qui descendit au creux de sa taille puis remonta lentement sur son torse sous la veste de pyjama qu'il portait et que le blond commença à déboutonner tout en embrassant ses épaules et son cou qu'il dégagea, il lui retira tout en le parsemant de baisers.

Il murmura son prénom et fit descendre sa main sur son bas-ventre qu'il se mit à caresser de façon lente et envoûtante, là Harry ne maîtrisa plus rien et ne résista pas plus, il se tourna sur le dos et passa les bras autour du cou de Draco qui l'embrassa très langoureusement.

Il ne pensa plus à leur association, Justin et tout le reste.

Il avait trop envie de lui, il se redressa en repoussant doucement le blond et retira rapidement son bas de pyjama avant de s'asseoir à cheval sur ses hanches, les yeux dans les yeux, désir contre désir. Il se pencha vers lui et dit doucement :

-Aime-moi, fais moi tout oublier !...Cette nuit il n'y a que nous deux !

Draco lui sourit et l'attira contre lui.

-Oui……..Toi et moi !

Ron réfléchissait, assit sur le canapé. Il resta là un moment, le regard dans le vague ne sachant pas trop quoi faire puis il se décida et monta.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre où se trouvait Blaise et entra sans frapper.

Ce dernier leva la tête, surprit. Il était assit au bord du lit et se releva.

-Qu'est ce…………

Il ne pu finir.

Ron s'était vivement avancé et l'avait bâillonné d'un baiser vorace, ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, enlacés.

Les mains du rouquin s'activaient déjà à le déshabillé, quand Blaise le repoussa et se leva.

-Va t-en ! Lui dit-il.

-Mais………Commença Ron, dépité.

-Tu n'es pas là pour la bonne raison…….Alors va t-en !

Le rouquin se releva et le regarda sans comprendre.

-...explique moi au moins ce que tu veux dire par là! Ron avait la gorge nouée, son refus lui faisait mal. Il fit un pas vers lui mais s'arrêta quand il le vit reculer...Je...Tous les mots qu'il aurait voulut lui dire ne purent franchir ses lèvres.

-Sors…….ou c'est moi qui quitte cette maison ! Blaise avait parlé à mi-voix, d'un air très décidé.

Ron ne pu faire autrement qu'obéir il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'en aille, il sortit de la chambre la tête basse.

Dés qu'il fut partit, Blaise se laissa retombé sur le lit.

-Je suis stupide ! Se dit-il.

Les ennuis vont commencer! A demain!

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait l'amour de Ron et pas être un simple remplaçant pour quelques jours, si le rouquin était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un lui ne passerait qu'en second et ça il ne le voulait pas, il en souffrirais et ne pourrais pas le supporter, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Il voulait être le seul dans son cœur.

C'était tout ou rien !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Ron redescendit s'allonger sur son canapé en marronnant.

-Comment ça 'Pas pour la bonne raison' ?...Vouloir être avec celui qu'on aime et dont on rêve depuis des mois et des mois, c'est pas une raison suffisante ça ?

Il se retourna nerveusement à plusieurs reprises.

Il avait tellement besoin de lui !

Il passa une nuit agitée et dormit très mal.

Harry se réveilla avec Draco dans les bras. Il le regarda avec amour, il avait passé des heures magiques mais une nuit comme celle-ci ne devait plus se reproduire, il ne voulait pas d'un ménage à trois, Il refusait que Draco vienne dans son lit après être sortit de celui de Justin et vice-versa.

Il se dégagea doucement, sans le réveillé, s'habilla et descendit.

Il trouva Ron assit sur le canapé, fourrageant de ses deux mains dans sa tignasse couleur feu, des cernes sous les yeux.

-La nuit a été mouvementée ? Lui demanda t-il, amusé.

-Sûrement moins que la tienne ! Rétorqua le rouquin en levant les yeux sur lui.

-On est de mauvais poil à ce que je vois ? Dit Harry.

-PFFF ! Désolé, soupira son ami……Je ne suis pas très en forme !

-Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas au lieu de dépérir dans ton coin ?

-J'ai essayer figure toi ! Je suis allé le voir hier soir……….Il m'a jeté ! S'exclama Ron en replongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux……..Comment t'as deviné que c'est à cause de lui ?

-C'est pas difficile, tu as un air idiot dés qu'il est là ! Se moqua gentiment le brun.

-Oh ça va ! Râla le rouquin….Tu rougis bien à l'idée de dormir avec ton mari toi !...Il ne veut pas de moi, rajouta t-il doucement.

Harry le regarda, très étonné, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était persuadé que Blaise était amoureux de son ami……Alors pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé………C'était illogique !

Ron se leva.

-Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Harry le suivit. Ils mangèrent en silence puis Ron lui dit :

-J'ai envie d'aller faire un tour en bateau jusqu'au phare………Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Oui, volontiers !

-Je prépare un panier repas et on y va ! Dit le rouquin, retrouvant son sourire.

Quinze minutes plus tard ils quittaient la maison.

-Tu as un bateau ?

-Moi non, c'est mon voisin qui en a deux, aujourd'hui il est absent mais il me laisse les utiliser quand je veux !

-Elle est superbe la maison de ton voisin, dit le brun en arrivant devant, il observa longuement les murs en vielles pierres qui donnaient beaucoup de cachet, le site lui plaisait énormément.

-C'est dans un endroit comme ça que j'aimerais vivre, se dit-il.

-Tu viens ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers le hangar où Harry vit deux petits bateaux à moteur dont l'un de couleur bleue au nom un peu ronflant de 'Titanic'.

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas couler comme l'original, pensa le brun, amusé.

Ils grimpèrent à son bord et démarrèrent, Ron à la barre.

Le phare se trouvait assez loin au large, bâtit sur une toute petite île rocheuse. Ils s'éloignèrent de la rive lentement.

L'air de la mer était agréable, des tas de mouettes tournoyaient au dessus de leurs têtes, les suivant.

-On aurait peut être du les prévenir qu'on partait pour la journée, non ? Demanda Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas.

-Blaise se fout de l'endroit où je peux aller ! Pensa t-il.

Ils apercevaient le phare dans le lointain qui se rapprocha petit à petit.

Ils n'en étaient plus très loin quand soudain le moteur se mit à tousser et à fumer pour finir par caler.

-Zut ! S'écria Ron qui essaya de le relancer……Sans succès.

Il recommença à plusieurs reprises……Rien.

Harry le regardait un peu inquiet, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le phare et s'aperçut qu'ils s'en éloignaient rapidement, ils étaient entraînés vers le large.

-Ron !...Je crois qu'on a un problème !

Ce dernier s'escrimait toujours à tenter de faire redémarrer le moteur.

-Saloperie ! S'écria t-il, énervé.

Il finit par abandonner et regarda son ami.

-Je sais…..On dérive, et on a même pas de rame.

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Harry.

-Rien……..A part espérer que le courant nous pousse vers les petites îles….Enfin c'est plutôt de gros rochers, mais ça vaudrait mieux que se retrouver en pleine mer. On pourra attendre les secours.

-Quel secours ? Personne ne sait où nous sommes ! S'écria le brun.

Ron réfléchit quelques instants.

-Mon voisin……..Lui il verra que le bateau n'est plus là, il comprendra que c'est moi qui l'ai prit, il sait que je viens toujours au phare !

-Et il revient quand ton voisin ?

-Et bien ………Je n'en sais rien, dit le rouquin en baissant la tête…..Ce soir ou demain !

-J'aurais du me douter qu'un bateau qui porte un nom pareil ne nous porterait pas chance !

Bisous à vous, à demain !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Le courant les entraîna finalement vers une petite île où il les déposa presque sur la plage. Ils sautèrent dans l'eau qui leur arrivait aux genoux et tirèrent le bateau sur le sable.

Ils firent le tour de l'île en moins de cinq minutes, à part deux arbres tordus qui poussaient sur un peu de terre ce n'était qu'un gros rocher, ils revinrent sur la plage où ils s'installèrent.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, dit Ron.

-Oui…….Pas trop j'espère dit Harry qui pensa que jamais plus il ne monterait sur un bateau qui avait un nom prédestiné aux catastrophes.

Le rouquin vint s'asseoir près de lui et entoura ses épaules d'un bras.

-T'inquiète pas, tout ira bien ! On est ensemble.

Le brun lui sourit et posa sa tête au creux de son cou.

-Tu as raison !

Blaise se réveilla assez tard, il avait très mal dormit. Des cheveux roux et une paire de yeux bleus l'avaient poursuivit toute la nuit.

Il descendit à la cuisine et ne vit personne.

-Où est-il ?

Il s'assit et déjeuna tranquillement en pensant que Ron ne devait pas être loin, Draco le rejoignit peu de temps après, en bâillant. Il s'installa face à lui.

Blaise le dévisagea un moment.

-On dirait que ta nuit a été mouvementée !

-Oui……Et magnifique ! Répondit Draco en souriant.

-Et Justin ?

-Quoi Justin ? Fit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est ton amant ?...Tu comptes les garder tous les deux ?

Draco soupira et ne répondit pas.

-Harry n'acceptera jamais ça…..Tu vas devoir choisir.

-Je n'ai pas à choisir, Potter m'appartient on est mariés ! Quant à Justin, ça ne te regarde pas ! Répondit sèchement le blond.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as épousé………Si tu l'aimes ou non, mais en agissant ainsi tu le perdras ! Dit Blaise en le fixant.

-On a passé un accord, chacun peut voir qui il veut……..Donc je ne vois pas où est le problème !

-Oui je sais, mais les choses ont changées…….J'aurais pensé que tu t'en étais rendu compte ! Dit Blaise en se levant. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Qu'est ce qui a changé d'après toi ? Demanda le blond en se tournant vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire……Au fait Harry dort encore ?

-Non il n'était plus là quand je me suis réveillé.

Blaise sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la plage qu'il longea dans un sens puis dans l'autre, il ne vit personne.

Il décida ensuite d'aller faire un tour dans le village, c'était petit il les trouverait sûrement.

Au bout d'une heure de recherche infructueuse il revint vers la maison.

-J'espère qu'ils seront rentré, se dit-il.

Harry et Ron qui commençaient à avoir faim, firent l'inventaire du panier repas. Heureusement que le rouquin avec son appétit légendaire l'avait bien garnit.

-Au moins on a de quoi se nourrir !

-Il faut se restreindre quand même, on ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester là ! Dit Harry…..Surtout pour l'eau.

-Oui, c'est plus prudent, approuva Ron qui fit deux petites portions, il en donna une à Harry.

Ils mangèrent en silence, lentement, les yeux rivés sur la mer, espérant voir un bateau.

En arrivant devant la porte de la maison, Blaise eu la désagréable surprise d'y trouver Justin qui allait frapper.

-Manque pas de culot celui-là de venir jusqu'ici! Pensa t-il, si Ron et Harry étaient revenus, ils n'allaient pas apprécier sa présence, enfin surtout le brun, le rouquin ne le connaissait pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda t-il d'un ton dur, le regard sévère.

Le jeune homme le regarda, surprit de cet accueil, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis tous les deux mais jusqu'à présent il avait toujours été assez poli avec lui.

-Je sais que Draco est ici, je suis venu le voir, répondit-il.

-Attends ici, dit Blaise qui entra en refermant derrière lui. Il ne se sentait pas le droit de le faire entrer dans la maison.

Il trouva Draco au salon, assit dans un fauteuil, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et avait les yeux rivés au sol.

-Ron et Harry ne sont toujours pas là ?

Le blond fit non de la tête sans le regarder.

-Justin est là ! Dit Blaise…..Il t'attend dehors !

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui, étonné.

-Justin ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

Blaise haussa les épaules.

-Ca, c'est ton problème pas le mien !...ne le fait pas entrer ici !

-Pour qui tu me prends ? Fit le blond, acide. Il se leva.

Arrivé à la porte du salon il se retourna.

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé de venir…….Je ne lui avait même pas dit où j'allais.

-Peut être………Mais il est là quand même, alors débrouilles toi pour le virer avant qu'Harry revienne !

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! rétorqua Draco………Et j'aimerais que tu t'intéresse un peu moins à Harry !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard.

-Vire le ou dégage d'ici avec lui ! fit Blaise en lui tournant le dos.

A demain !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Draco sortit de la maison légèrement énervé, Justin lui sauta au cou et tenta de l'embrasser, le blond tourna la tête pour l'éviter, puis le repoussa doucement.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Lui demanda t-il.

Le jeune homme fit la moue et se recolla contre lui, passant les bras autour de sa taille.

-Dans ta chambre, j'ai vu le mot…….Pourquoi tu m'embrasse pas ?

Draco le repoussa une fois de plus.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus venir chez moi !

Justin se rapprocha de lui, cherchant à passer ses mains sous la chemise du blond.

-Sois pas fâché !...Tu m'as manqué !

-Arrête ça !...Tu ne peux pas rester ici, retourne à Londres !

-Non ! Tapa du pied le châtain, boudeur……..Je suis à l'hôtel du village et j'y reste.

Draco le prit par le bras d'un geste brusque et l'entraîna.

-C'est ça ! Je t'y ramène et surtout tu n'en sors plus !

-D'accord, sourit Justin !...Si tu me tiens compagnie.

Harry et Ron avaient chaud assit sur la plage en plein soleil. Ils décidèrent d'aller se mettre sous les arbres tordus qui donnaient un peu d'ombre.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient là, ils n'avaient vu aucun bateau.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tombée.

Blaise commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions.

-Pourquoi Ron et Harry n'étaient-ils toujours pas rentrés ?

Le brun ne serait pas retourné à Londres sans le lui dire, ça il en était sûr et Ron n'avait aucune raison de s'enfuir d'ici, surtout avec son restaurant.

Il sortit et retourna faire un tour dans le village où il aperçut Draco et Justin qui entraient dans un petit hôtel, il secoua la tête et soupira puis revint sur la plage, observant les alentours, espérant les voir apparaître.

Il commençait à penser qu'ils leur étaient arrivés quelque chose et cela l'angoissait.

Il resta plus de deux heures au bord de l'eau, puis il retourna vers la maison.

Draco était rentré et regardait par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer.

Blaise s'assit sur un fauteuil posa les coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains, sans un mot.

-Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas encore là ? Demanda le blond.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Blaise……..Mais ça m'inquiète !

-Comment ça ? Fit Draco en se retournant brusquement.

-Je les ai cherché partout ………sur la plage, au village…….Rien ! C'est pas normal……. Mais toi qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Demanda t-il, soudain très énervé……..Je suppose que tu as passé l'après-midi dans un lit avec Justin ! Je vous ai vu entré dans l'hôtel….. Je me demande pourquoi tu n'y retournes pas !

Le blond s'approcha de lui, l'air menaçant.

-Ne me provoque pas……..d'ailleurs pour lequel des deux tu t'inquiète autant ? Je trouve que tu es un peu trop après Harry !

-Ca te vas bien de jouer au mari jaloux, ricana Blaise en se levant……..Tu ne le mérite même pas !

Ils se firent face, les yeux étincelants de colère.

-Parce que toi oui peut être !...Ne touche pas à Harry, n'y pense même pas ! Gronda Draco…..Il est à moi !

-N'oublie pas ta fameuse clause, elle est valable pour lui aussi, il peut voir qui il veut !...Alors ferme-là et retourne t'occuper de l'autre dindon qui t'attend à l'hôtel !

Le blond furieux se jeta sur lui et ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le canapé, Blaise l'envoya bouler par terre d'un coup de genou dans l'estomac, le blond s'étala sur le dos, le souffle coupé.

Blaise en profita et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, le bourrant de coups de poings au niveau du ventre, il était dans une rage folle et frappait sans cesse.

Draco n'ayant pas d'autre choix, lui envoya une droite dans le visage de toutes ses forces le faisant s'écrouler à côté de lui, sonné.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, cherchant à reprendre leurs souffles.

Le blond tourna la tête vers Blaise qui en fit autant. Ils se fixèrent.

-Tu devrais mettre de la glace ou tu vas avoir un œil au beurre noir ! Dit Draco tout en se massant le ventre et en faisant la grimace……T'aurais pu taper moins fort ducon !!

Son ami éclata de rire et il le suivit….. Ils avaient évacués la pression.

-Il n'y a absolument rien entre Harry et moi………..C'est Ron ! Fit Blaise entre deux hoquets.

-Hein ?

-Je suis amoureux de Ron……..Mais je m'inquiète aussi pour Harry.

-Je n'ai pas passé l'après-midi au lit avec Justin !...Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir et qu'il devait retourner à Londres.

-C'est très bien !...T'es sûr qu'il est repartit ?

-Je pense que oui, répondit Draco……..je ne suis pas resté pour vérifier !

Les deux naufragés s'étaient allongés sous les arbres pour tenter de dormir.

Harry commençait à somnoler quand un bruit étrange lui fit tendre l'oreille, il haussa les épaules en se disant que c'était sûrement les vagues et tenta de se rendormir. Puis petit à petit le bruit augmenta et il se redressa, intrigué, il n'avait jamais entendu un son pareil. Il resta un moment aux aguets, légèrement inquiet.

Puis cela devint de plus en plus fort et sembla se rapprocher. D'une main il secoua Ron qui dormait près de lui, tout en continuant à observer autour d'eux, mais il ne voyait rien, la nuit était trop sombre.

-Mmm ? Fit le rouquin.

-Réveille toi ! Y'a quelque chose qui approche ! Dit Harry à mi-voix.

Voilà encore des ennuis pour nos deux amis ! A demain !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

-Hein ? Quoi ? S'écria Ron en se redressant vivement.

-Chuuuuttttt !...Ecoutes !

Le rouquin tendit l'oreille à son tour.

-En effet !...Il se leva…….Viens allons voir !

Les deux amis se dirigèrent à pas de loup vers la plage d'où semblait provenir le bruit.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'aller jusque là, à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas qu'ils virent une masse mouvante et grouillante venir vers eux, ils reculèrent vivement jusqu'aux arbres.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ces trucs ? S'écria le brun.

-Des crabes……Des milliers de crabes ! S'exclama Ron…..Et dire que les pêcheurs du village me les vendent une fortune sous prétexte qu'il n'y en a plus, ils vont m'entendre !

-Dans les arbres, vite ! dit Harry guère intéressé par les élucubrations de son ami.

Ils grimpèrent chacun sur l'un des arbres tordus et quelques minutes plus tard toute l'île était envahit.

-C'est pas toi qui disais qu'on allait dormir avec les crabes ?

-Oui mais à ce moment-là c'était pour rire, répondit Ron, assit sur une branche, le panier qu'il n'avait pas oublier, calé sur les genoux……Heureusement qu'ils ne savent pas grimper aux arbres, rajouta t-il en regardant en bas.

-Vu la chance qu'on a, ça m'étonnerait même pas ! Fit Harry en regardant lui aussi les milliers d'animaux qui recouvraient le sol.

-C'est vrai qu'on a vraiment pas de veine dit le rouquin pensif, manque plus que demain il y est un orage, que la foudre abatte les arbres et demain soir on leur sert de repas !

-T'as rien de plus joyeux à dire pour nous réconforter ! S'exclama le brun.

-Ben tu sais, autant se préparer au pire, comme ça on ne sera pas déçu !

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous mangeraient ? Demanda Harry.

-Vu le nombre qu'ils sont……Oui ! C'est carnivores ces bestioles, tu leur jette un bout de viande et hop en cinq seconde y'a plus rien !

-Tu sais Ron……..Y a vraiment des moments où j'aimerais que tu te taise !

Draco se mit debout et aida Blaise à se relever. Ils se laissèrent retombés sur le canapé.

-Ils n'ont pas pu partir comme ça ! S'exclama le blond, ils ne sont sûrement pas loin, il faut les retrouvés.

-Je sais, soupira Blaise……..Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils ont pu aller.

-En plus il est tard, on ne peut rien faire pour le moment, dit Draco.

-Demain matin on pourrait aller voir la maison d'à côté, peut être qu'ils les ont vu…….On ne sait jamais !

-Tu as raison………Allons nous coucher, le temps passera plus vite.

Harry et Ron ne fermèrent pas l'œil de la nuit, leurs équilibres sur les branches pas très épaisses étaient trop précaires.

Au petit jour ils virent avec soulagement les crabes qui quittaient l'île. Ils descendirent de leurs arbres en soufflant, les membres endoloris.

Ron sortit un peu de nourriture qu'ils mangèrent en silence, trop épuisés pour parler.

-Je crois que je vais dormir un peu, dit le rouquin en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Ils s'allongèrent sous les arbres et s'endormirent aussitôt.

Blaise se leva très tôt, il pensait être le premier mais il fut surprit de trouver Draco déjà assit dans la cuisine.

-On dirait que tu t'inquiètes encore plus que moi ! Lui dit-il.

-Bien sûr que je suis inquiet ! S'exclama le blond …………Qu'est ce que tu crois ?

-Dis moi pourquoi !

-Parce que je l'aime et depuis longtemps ! Avoua Draco…Voilà pourquoi !

Blaise sourit.

-Alors pourquoi cette association ?

-Franchement tu crois que si j'avais mis un genou à terre devant lui en lui faisant une déclaration d'amour il m'aurait prit au sérieux ? S'énerva le blond…….Vu l'état où il était j'ai pensé qu'il serait tenté par l'offre……..Et moi je le gardait près de moi !

-Mais pourquoi cette clause idiote ? Demanda Blaise, curieux.

-J'ai eu l'impression qu'autrement il aurait refusé, dit Draco……..Tu as finit avec tes question ?

-Encore une dernière…..Justin ?

Le blond soupira, se leva et s'adossa contre l'évier, bras croisés.

-Nous n'avons passés qu'une seule nuit ensemble………La nuit de mon mariage. Ce soir-là quand je suis sortit de la douche je l'ai trouvé dans mon lit……..Je savais que je n'aurais pas Harry et lui il était là…………Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dans son regard c'est ses yeux à lui que j'ai vu……..Je n'ai pas pu résister.

Blaise se leva et s'approcha, il posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

-Cette nuit là tu as eu tort, tu aurais pu avoir les bons yeux et tout ce qui va autour !

-Qu'est ce que……….

-Allez viens, on va voir les voisins ! Le coupa Blaise en souriant et en le tirant par le bras.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la maison d'à coté.

Ils frappèrent et un homme d'une trentaine d'années à l'air sympathique leur ouvrit.

Blaise lui expliqua la raison de leur visite.

Il l'écouta attentivement puis leur dit :

-Venez avec moi, on va voir si le bateau est là, Ron le prend souvent pour aller jusqu'au phare, c'est un endroit qu'il aime bien……..Mais il rentre toujours avant la nuit.

Il leur expliqua tout ça en marchant vers le hangar.

-C'est inquiétant dit-il en constatant l'absence d'un des bateaux.

A demain !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Ron ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel que d'énormes nuages noirs obscurcissaient.

-Non, c'est pas vrai! Je plaisantais quand je parlais d'orage……Faut pas croire tout ce que je dis ! S'écria t-il, s'adressant à on ne sait qui.

Harry que le cri de son ami avait réveillé, s'assit et le regarda curieusement.

-Ron, t'as un problème ?

-NOUS avons un problème, répondit-il en désignant le ciel.

Harry leva les yeux.

-Oh merde dit-il…….Quand est ce que ça va s'arrêter ? Ca va de pire en pire ! Il se prit la tête entre les mains………Pffff ! J'en ai marre…..Comme tu l'as si bien dit il ne manque plus que la f….

-Non ! Cria Ron……Tais-toi, surtout ne dis rien !

-Et ce soir on sert de repas aux crabes carnivores, continua Harry sans paraître prendre garde à l'interruption.

-Mais tais-toi ! Fit le rouquin, faut pas le dire !

Le brun le fixa les yeux ronds, se demandant si son ami ne souffrait pas d'insolation, la veille le soleil avait tapé fort.

-Ron !...Je plaisantais !...Faut pas le dire à qui ?

-Je sais pas moi………Mais tout ce qu'on dit à une fâcheuse tendance à se réalisé !

-Je veux qu'un bateau apparaisse à l'horizon ! Cria Harry qui se tu un instant……….Tu vois y'a rien !

-Je crois………je crois que je suis un peu nerveux, dit Ron, doucement.

Le brun lui sourit et le rouquin se détendit.

-Mangeons un morceau, ça ira mieux après, dit-il.

Quelques minutes après qu'ils eurent finit le peu que contenait encore le panier, la pluie se mit à tomber les trempant petit à petit.

Il n'y eu ni éclairs ni tonnerre, c'était une simple averse très abondante.

Draco et Blaise se regardèrent.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par 'c'est inquiétant' ? Demanda le blond.

-Si ils ont prit le bateau hier et qu'ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés c'est que quelque chose à du se passer ! Expliqua le voisin.

Les deux ex Serpentard sentirent la panique les gagner, imaginant la noyade.

L'homme s'en aperçut et leur sourit pour les rassurés.

-Ils ont sûrement eu une panne et attendent sur l'île qu'on vienne les chercher……..Rien de bien grave, dit-il en espérant que cela soit vrai.

-Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? S'écria Blaise…..Vous pouvez nous y emmener ?

-Bien sûr, mais faudra attendre la fin de l'averse, répondit-il en montrant le ciel noir par la porte grande ouverte…..on devrait pouvoir y aller en fin de matinée.

Il eu pitié d'eux en voyant leurs airs défaits.

-Venez chez moi boire une tasse de café…….De toute façon il faut préparer de quoi boire et manger pour nos deux naufragés……..si ils sont là-bas depuis hier ils doivent être morts de faim.

Blaise eu un léger sourire en pensant à l'appétit de Ron.

Les deux amis étaient assis sous la pluie, stoïques, leurs cheveux alourdis par l'eau leurs tombaient devant les yeux. Ils n'avaient plus un centimètre de peau et de vêtements secs.

-Si je le revois, je lui saute dessus et je lui fais l'amour………même si il n'est pas d'accord ! Dit subitement Ron.

Harry se mit à rire.

-C'est une très bonne idée et il sera d'accord, j'en suis sûr ! Affirma t-il.

-Pourquoi t'es aussi certain ?...Il m'a jeté !

-Là, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a fait ça……..C'est étrange, fit Harry…….Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit ?

-Rien ! Il m'a demandé pour quelle raison j'avais quitté Londres et je lui ai dit que c'était à cause d'une personne que j'aimais mais qui ne savait même pas que j'existais. Il m'a reposé la question le lendemain en me demandant si j'aimais toujours cette personne et j'ai répondu oui…..Rien de plus !

Harry sourit en rejetant en arrière ses cheveux qui ruisselaient sur son nez.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit que cette personne c'était lui ?

-Euh……non, pas vraiment, mais je l'ai embrassé il aurait du comprendre non ? S'exclama Ron………..C'était pas assez clair ?

Le brun s'approcha de son ami et repoussa la tignasse rousse et aplatie qui lui faisait un véritable rideau devant les yeux, sans que cela ne semble le gêné. Enfin il pu voir les yeux bleus qui le fixait, attendant qu'il réponde.

-Tu crois pas que tu aurais du commencer par lui dire que c'était lui ? Parce que là, il doit penser que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre……Tout simplement !

Les lèvres de Ron s'étirèrent dans un grand sourire.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il suffira que je lui dise ça ?

-J'en suis persuadé !

Draco faisait les cent pas dans le salon du voisin.

-Cette pluie ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ! Son humeur était aussi sombre que le ciel, il voulait retrouver Harry et vite.

-Ca ne devrait pas tarder à se dégager, lui dit l'homme.

Blaise qui était debout devant la fenêtre se tourna vers lui.

-Ca y'est, ça s'éclaircit !

Le blond se précipita vers la fenêtre, en effet le soleil perçait à travers les nuages.

-Allons-y ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre excusez moi ! en ce moment c'est la série catastrophe pour moi !

Pour l'histoire des crabes c'est une histoire vraie !

A demain !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Ils montèrent dans le bateau et s'éloignèrent de la rive.

-Regarde ! Dit Blaise à Draco en désignant un homme au bord de l'eau qui les regardait en faisant des signes.

-Justin ! S'exclama le blond……….Qu'est ce qu'il fout encore là ? Je lui ai pourtant dit que je ne voulais plus le voir.

-Eh bien on dirait qu'il a du mal à comprendre ! Dit Blaise…..Mais pour le moment on s'en moque, il n'y a que Ron et Harry qui compte.

-Tu as raison, fit Draco…..Je réglerais le problème Justin plus tard !

-On ne peut pas aller plus vite ? Rajouta t-il en se tournant vers l'homme qui tenait la barre.

-Non, désolé, ce n'est pas un bateau de course ! Répondit-il en souriant.

Ils finirent par arriver en vue du Phare, ils fixaient l'île cherchant à apercevoir deux silhouettes ou au moins le bateau.

-Je ne vois personne ! Dit Blaise………Et toi tu vois quelque chose ?

-Non, rien du tout ! Répondit Draco.

Ils accostèrent près d'un ponton en pierre et débarquèrent. Ils firent rapidement le tour de la petite île et se retrouvèrent au même endroit, complètement effondrés.

-Ils ne sont pas là ! Fit Draco.

-Ils ne se sont pas noyés ! C'est pas possible, dis moi que c'est pas possible ! S'écria Blaise qui s'accrocha au pull du blond.

-Attendez, ne nous affolons pas ! Dit le voisin calmement. Leur bateau a pu tomber en panne avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'île, dans ce cas ils ont dérivés…..

-Dériver ? Vers où ? Le coupa Draco dont l'inquiétude était au maximum.

-Je pense qu'ils ont été entraîner par le courant en direction des petites îles………Par là-bas, répondit l'homme en tendant un doigt.

-Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Cria Blaise qui était déjà dans le bateau.

-J'ai faim ! Dit Ron en faisant la grimace……Je meurs de faim !

-Moi aussi, fit Harry.

-Je mangerais même du crabe cru !

-Laisse les où ils sont les crabes…….Ils reviendront bien assez tôt.

Les deux amis étaient assis sur la plage, au soleil, essayant de faire sécher leurs vêtements qu'ils avaient retirés.

-Tu crois qu'on va devoir passer une autre nuit sur les arbres ? Demanda Ron.

-J'espère que non, soupira Harry.

-Tu penses qu'ils nous cherchent ?

-En tout cas il faut souhaiter qu'ils nous trouvent !

-Il faut rentrer dit le voisin …..La nuit ne va pas tarder, ça serait trop dangereux de continuer….Nous reviendrons demain, il en reste beaucoup à voir !

Blaise et Draco opinèrent en silence, ils venaient de visiter plusieurs îles et n'avaient rien trouver. Ils étaient assit têtes baissées, ils commençaient à désespérés très sérieusement.

Blaise regrettait amèrement d'avoir repousser Ron.

-Il serait resté au lit avec moi, dans mes bras et il n'aurait pas prit ce bateau ! Faites que je le retrouve…….Tant pis si je n'ai que la seconde place dans son cœur mais il ne fera plus un pas sans que je sois là…….Tant qu'il voudra de moi à ses côtés !

Draco lui se demandait pourquoi ce matin-là Harry n'avait pas attendu son réveil. Il avait la vague intuition que Justin y était pour quelque chose.

Il regrettait d'avoir cédé au jeune homme alors qu'il n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Il n'y avait que ses yeux qu'il aimait, ils lui avaient toujours rappelé ses yeux à lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Ron, la nuit était déjà tombée.

Justin était là, adossé au mur. Il se redressa dés qu'il les vit et s'approcha de Draco qui fronça les sourcils, mécontent de le voir.

-Je peux te parler ? Fit le jeune homme en le fixant de ses grands yeux verts, il savait très bien que c'était la seule chose qui pourrait faire craquer le blond.

Blaise lui ne le regarda même pas et entra dans la maison.

-On a plus rien à se dire ! Dit Draco en soupirant, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de discuter avec lui……….. toi et moi c'était une erreur, je croyais te l'avoir fait comprendre hier !

-Non ! S'écria Justin en s'accrochant à lui………Tu es à moi !

-Certainement pas ! fit durement le blond en se dégageant….Je te l'ai dit, je regrette la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble et je n'appartiens qu'à un seul……Celui que j'ai épousé !

Il s'avança vers la porte et se retourna.

-Va t-en !

-On se reverra à Londres ! Tu reviendras vers moi à genoux et cette fois c'est moi qui te jetterais ! Cria Justin d'une voix mauvaise.

Draco se mit à rire, il ne ressentait même pas de colère envers le jeune homme, juste une totale indifférence.

-Moi à genoux devant toi ? C'est beau de rêver! Mais tu vas attendre longtemps.

-T'as pas le droit de me faire ça……..Moi je t'aime ! Gémit Justin en saisissant son bras.

-Moi pas ! Je n'ai jamais eu aucun sentiment pour toi et tu le savais très bien ! Vas t'en et un conseil…..Ne reviens plus ici ou tu pourrais le regretter !

-Et si j'allais trouver ton abruti de mari pour lui dire qu'on a couché ensemble ! fit le châtain avec un rictus aux lèvres.

Draco le saisit à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Primo, je t'interdit de l'insulter, secundo n'essaies pas de l'approcher ou là tu n'auras même pas le temps de le regretter !

Il le relâcha et Justin déglutit avec difficulté, à moitié étranglé.

-Tu me ferais du mal pour lui ? Demanda t-il, la voix rauque.

-Sans aucune hésitation ! Fit Draco en lui tournant le dos.…..Maintenant casses toi !

Il entra et referma en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Au sourire que lui fit Blaise quand il arriva dans le salon, il comprit que ce dernier avait tout écouté derrière la porte.

-Harry !...Je crois qu'il est temps de remonter sur nos arbres…….Ils arrivent !

Le brun soupira en voyant les premiers crabes qui sortaient de l'eau.

-Oui….On a pas le choix !

Tristement perché sur sa branche il pensait à Draco qu'il avait tellement envie de revoir.

A demain !


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Le lendemain très tôt, Blaise, Draco et le sympathique voisin à qui ils avaient finit par demander le prénom, Arnaud, reprirent leur recherche.

Ils venaient de visiter deux îles quand Arnaud se leva d'un bond, manquant les faire chavirer.

-Là, le bateau ! S'écria t-il.

Blaise et Draco sautèrent à l'eau dés qu'ils furent assez proches, cherchant sur la plage.

-Il n'y a personne ! Dit le blond.

-Si, regarde……Là-bas ! S'exclama Blaise en désignant deux formes recroquevillées sous les arbres.

Ils se précipitèrent vers eux, le cœur battant.

Ils dormaient et leurs visages paraissaient très fatigués mais ils étaient bien là.

Draco se baissa près d'Harry et lui caressa le visage.

-Harry ! Murmura t-il.

Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il rencontra le regard gris, brillant de joie et se redressa, l'air égaré.

-Draco ?...Il se jeta à son cou……..Tu es venu, tu es venu ! Répétait-il, comme si il n'arrivait pas à y croire en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Doucement lui dit le blond, le nez dans ses cheveux, les caressant d'une main…….Calme toi, je suis là !...si tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper comme ça, c'est raté ! Rajouta t-il en souriant.

Le brun rigola doucement, il était tellement heureux qu'il soit là.

Dans le même temps, Blaise s'était agenouillé près de Ron, il écarta les mèches rousses toutes emmêlées qui cachaient ses yeux en souriant : Il était là……Vivant !

Tout comme Harry, Ron ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, il n'y avait que très peu de temps qu'ils avaient pu descendre de leurs arbres, ils étaient épuisés et affamés.

Il vit le visage de Blaise penché sur lui et ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en grands, il avança la main et caressa sa joue.

-C'est vraiment toi ?...T'es là pour de vrai ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui ! Répondit Blaise en riant……..Est ce qu'il va falloir que je t'attache pour t'empêcher de disparaître ?

Ron s'assit et se frotta les yeux, il avait du mal à émergé et regarda autour de lui, il vit Harry que Draco tenait serré dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants, puis Arnaud, son voisin qui les regardait en souriant à quelques pas de là, un panier à la main.

Son regard revint sur Blaise qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et lui sourit, il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, mais il y avait du monde autour d'eux, il n'osa pas.

Il se saisit de sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

-J'ai faim ! Dit-il, en gardant la main de Blaise serrée dans la sienne, tout en lorgnant du côté du panier……..J'espère que c'est pas des sandwichs aux crabes ?

A ces mots, Harry qui était toujours dans les bras de Draco se mit à rire et tout le monde en fit autant.

-Ben quoi ! Fit Ron, vexé…..C'est vrai !... En plus encore un peu et c'est nous qui servions de repas aux crabes……..C'était pas marrant !... On a du passer deux nuits perchés dans un arbre, vous n'avez qu'à essayer vous verrez comme vous allez rigoler !... Et le prochain pêcheur qui me vend ses crabes une fortune je le traîne ici par les cheveux et je le ligote à l'arbre toute la nuit…………Je vais leur montrer moi si ils ont disparut les crabes ! On pourrait en manger pendant dix ans d'affilés……..

Plus il parlait et plus il s'énervait, Blaise prit son visage entre ses mains, le stoppant net.

-On ne se moque pas de toi, lui dit-il doucement, il lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ron se calma aussitôt et rougit en voyant les trois autres qui les observaient.

-Désolé, fit-il en baissant la tête.

Arnaud s'approcha et s'assit près de lui.

-Je crois que tout le monde à un creux dit-il en déballant le contenu du panier sous le regard gourmand du rouquin qui en salivait presque.

-Je me sens beaucoup mieux, dit Ron à la fin du repas, en s'étirant. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Blaise et posa la tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux……J'ai sommeil, murmura t-il.

Harry aussi avait les paupières lourdes et il commençait à s'endormir, toujours blottit dans les bras de Draco qu'il n'avait pas lâché même pour manger.

-Je vous ramène ? Proposa Arnaud.

-Et le bateau, on le laisse là ? Demanda Blaise.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je reviendrais m'en occupé avec un ami qui s'y connaît en mécanique, lui répondit-il.

Ron et Harry somnolèrent durant le trajet du retour et poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement en arrivant devant la maison. Ils rêvaient d'une douche bien chaude et de se retrouver en tête à tête avec chacun l'homme de leur vie.

Mais ces deux derniers leur intimèrent l'ordre d'aller dormir d'abord, ils auraient tout le temps de parler après.

-Mais j'ai jamais dit que je voulais parler ! Protesta le rouquin en tentant d'entraîner Blaise avec lui à l'étage.

-AU LIT ! Fit ce dernier en souriant tout en le poussant vers l'escalier…..Pour le reste aussi on verra plus tard !

Draco en fit autant avec Harry qui refusait de le lâcher et les deux amis montèrent en râlant.

Je crois qu'il y a eu un problème hier sur le site pour les reviews, excusez moi pour celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu, mais je vous remercie ! A demain pour la fin !


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Harry se réveilla en s'étirant, il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Draco, assit au bord du lit.

-Bien dormit ? Lui demanda t-il.

Harry opina lentement sans le quitter des yeux.

-Draco…………Je ne veux plus de cette association…..

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Fit le blond qui sentit une angoisse lui étreindre le cœur.

Le brun se redressa et s'assit face à lui.

-Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette clause stupide …..je veux une véritable union…Je ne peux pas supporté de te voir avec Justin et je refuse un ménage à trois…….Je te veux pour moi tout seul !

Harry avait finit sa phrase en baissant la tête, le cœur lourd il attendait la réponse de Draco, il avait peur qu'il choisisse de rester avec Justin.

Le blond lui saisit doucement le menton d'une main et le força à le regarder. Ses yeux gris plongèrent dans les merveilleuses pupilles vertes pour lesquelles il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

-Justin n'a été qu'une erreur d'une nuit…..Il n'y a que toi qui comptes…..Il n'y a toujours eu que toi ! Cette association n'était qu'un prétexte, la seule façon de te garder près de moi.

Le cœur d'Harry explosa de joie, il passa les bras autour du cou de Draco.

-Tu peux compter sur moi pour rester tout tout tout près de toi ! Dit-il, sa bouche contre la sienne.

-Y'a pas plus près que ça ? Murmura le blond……je trouve que tu es encore trop loin !

-Je vais arranger ça tout de suite ! Souffla Harry en l'allongeant sur le côté et se plaçant derrière lui.

Ce furent de légers baisers qui sortirent Ron du sommeil, il ouvrit les yeux en souriant.

Blaise était penché sur lui et lui rendit son sourire.

-Tu sais la personne que j'ai fuis………Commença le rouquin.

Blaise se redressa et son visage s'assombrit, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler de la personne dont Ron était amoureux.

Ce dernier sourit en voyant sa réaction, il l'attrapa par la taille et le ramena contre lui.

-C'était toi !

Blaise s'écarta et le regarda, sidéré.

-Moi ?...Mais on s'est croisés à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois que je suis venu vers toi tu es partit en m'ignorant !

-Parce que tu étais toujours accompagné de tes amants accrochés à toi comme des moules à leur rocher et je ne voulais pas les voir !

-Ronald Weasley, espèce de crétin ! Tu crois que je couche avec toutes les personnes qui s'accrochent à mon bras ? Figure toi que je suis très sélectif et mon cœur c'est toi qu'il avait choisit !...Tu te rends compte que tu m'as fait courir à travers toute l'Angleterre à cause d'amants imaginaires ?

Blaise s'était redressé d'un bond et debout près du lit, les poings sur les hanches il le regardait les yeux étincelants de colère.

Ron se mit à rire, pas impressionné par le regard qui le fusillait et se leva, il ne portait qu'un simple boxer noir. Blaise le détailla de la tête aux pieds et l'expression de ses yeux changea, se transformant en désir, il se colla à lui en posant ses mains sur les fesses fermes et rebondies du rouquin.

-Tu sais que par ta faute je n'ai pas eu de câlin depuis très très longtemps ? Dit-il doucement contre son oreille.

-Je suis tout prêt à me faire pardonner ! Répondit Ron de la même manière.

Blaise s'éloigna et se dévêtit rapidement, il reprit le rouquin contre lui en le tournant, se retrouvant collé à son dos, il fit descendre le boxer le long des cuisses de Ron qui s'en débarrassa, il embrassait son cou tout en caressant la virilité du rouquin très bien réveillé et en frottant son bassin contre ses fesses, Ron prit appuis sur la table de nuit.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans la cuisine en milieu d'après-midi devant un bon repas.

-Nous allons rentrés à Londres, dit Draco……..Je pense que vous devez avoir envie de vous retrouver seul ? Tu vas sûrement rester là quelques temps non ? Demanda t-il à Blaise.

-Je m'installe ici définitivement, répondit ce dernier en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron.

Harry baissa les yeux et cessa de manger, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Londres, il aurait préféré rester près de ses amis, il se sentait bien ici.

Il sentit une main prendre la sienne sous la table et leva les yeux vers Draco qui le fixait, il lui sourit un peu tristement.

Le blond se pencha vers lui, lui posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres et dit :

-J'ai quelque chose à faire, je reviens vite !

Il se leva et sortit.

Harry alla s'installer au salon, laissant les amoureux seuls dans la cuisine.

Une heure après, Draco était de retour, il vint le prendre par la main et l'entraîna dehors.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison voisine et s'arrêtèrent devant.

-Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? Demanda le blond.

-De la maison ?...Je la trouve superbe ! Répondit-il………Pourquoi ?

-Elle est à nous !

Harry se tourna vers lui, ébahi.

-A nous ?...Mais comment ?...Je croyais que tu voulais rentrer à Londres ?

Draco le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je sais que tu veux rester ici………..et moi je veux être là où tu es, peu importe que cela soit ici où à Londres. En plus le voisin était ravit du prix que je lui en ai donné et il l'avait bien mérité de toute façon ! Comme ça tout le monde est heureux………Enfin j'espère que tu l'es ? Demanda t-il, inquiet du silence de son petit brun.

Harry lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

-Oh oui je le suis, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rends heureux ! Je t'aime Draco Malfoy !

-Malfoy-Potter ! Précisa le blond dans un baiser.

**FIN**

Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et surtout de votre soutien ! Vous êtes vraiment formidables ! Bisous à vous !


End file.
